The Miracle Odair
by MazeRunnerLover2002
Summary: What will happen when Hazel Odair (Finnick's little sister) is the sixth Odair to be chosen for the Games. Can she survive? And what happens when a certain blonde Career catches her heart? Pairings inside! Bad summary but good story!
1. Hazel Odair

**New story! Okay so I am not sure where I want to go with this but I have a little planned. By the way when we get to the actual Games, I couldn't bear to kill off some of my favourite characters (I have too many for Tributes) but just a heads up, I do plan on making most of the deaths happen but differently. I hope you guys like this and please remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, they belong to Susan Collins and her amazing work!**

**Pairings (There is a lot): Cato/Hazel (OC), Marvel/Grace (OC), Thresh/Sage (OC), Peeta/Tyler (OC), Jayden/Addison (OC), Jack/Elise (OC), Katniss/Gale (eventually), Finnick/Belle (OC)**

**OCS: Hazel, Lucy, Caeli, Leila, Melanie, Muse, Lacey, Laurel, Ace, Marina, Atlantic, Grace, Jack, Elise, Addison, Tyler, Sage, Jayden, Belle and then names for tributes in 74****th**** and 75****th**** Games.**

"Happy birthday, Hazel!" My best friends Lucy, Caeli and Leila shouted as they attacked me with a hug.

"Thanks guys!" Today was my 17th birthday and of course it was the last day before the Reaping. Caeli put a beautiful pink flower in my long, wavy bronze blond hair. In my friend's hands were three gift boxes. "Guys! You didn't have to get me anything!"

"Yes we did! Open mine first!" Exclaimed Caeli. The four of us had been best friends for as long as I could remember and could've been mistaken as sisters because, besides the different hair, we were basically identical. Although we all had the famous sea green eyes and golden tanned skin of District 4, we each had a varying hair color, ranging from blond to black. While I had the typical bronze blond hair, Caeli had light brown hair, Lucy had dark brown hair and Leila had black hair. We had also all managed to grow our hair down to our waist and kept it that way.

I sighed and opened Caeli's gift, which was beautifully wrapped in a little baby blue box, and saw a picture of the four of us on the beach when my brother Finnick came home from his Games. He had participated in the 65th Hunger Games and won at age 14, when I was only 8. So much had changed since then, not only had my other siblings been in the Games, one didn't come home. Sure I was happy that Finnick, Melanie, Lacey, Laurel and Muse had made it home, but I could never forget my brother Ace. My only fear bigger than being a tribute, was the Careers. Ace would have survived, if not for the other five Careers being worried about losing. They didn't just slit my brother's throat, they also gained a major enemy in the Victor that year, Johanna Mason. Johanna and Ace had made a plan for Ace to slip off in the night and be an alliance, but he never made it.

"Oh Caeli, I love it!" I shouted as I engulfed her in a hug.

"Okay, I'm next!" Lucy shouted as she shoved her soft pink gift box into my hands. I opened it to see two small charms, a shell and a microphone. "The microphone is from Caeli." Quickly Leila put her soft green box in my hands. The gift contained a charm of an H for Hazel in a heart and a matching one with a large L for Leila.

"Guys! They're beautiful!" I squealed as the bell for class rang. "I'll see you guys after the Reaping!" I shouted to my friends. After school when I went to my house in Victor's Village, I walked in to see my oldest sister, Melanie who was 22, in the kitchen baking a beautiful three layer cake.

"Happy birthday, Hazelnut!" Finnick yelled as he leaped onto my back. "I hope you love it!" He practically squealed as he placed a small black box in my hands. I opened it to reveal to reveal a bracelet with seven charms and room for about twenty more. "Now you can use those charms your friends gave you." He says, smirking.

"Did you guys plan this?" I asked. He nodded, his signature smirk still on his tanned face. I leaped into his arms, hugging him tightly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Each of the charms represents something from each of us. The trident is mine, the fish is Dad, the music note is Mom, the wave is Muse, the heart is Lacey, the cupcake is Melanie, the sun is Laurel and the soccer ball is… Ace." Finnick's voice cracked when he said my other brother's name. I grabbed the four charms I had received earlier from my pocket and placed them on the bracelet as my other three sisters Muse, Laurel and Lacey came down the stairs.

"Happy birthday, Hazel!" They shouted as my parents walked in from work. My mother, Marina, worked as a cook in a restraint and my father, Atlantic, worked as a fisherman.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" They both said as Melanie finished baking the cake she had been so focused on and beamed at me as she set it on the table.

"Happy birthday!" She shouted as we all sat down to eat. After a night of eating, joking and just having fun with my family, I went to bed with a happy feeling that would soon go away. Tomorrow was Reaping Day.


	2. The Reaping

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter of The Miracle Odair. Please remember that this is my first Hunger Games fanfic, I have only done The Maze Runner before this. Please review guys it's greatly appreciated!**

I woke up to Finnick's face being only inches from mine, "Morning, Hazelnut!" He said, being way too peppy for this morning.

"Nnnggggh, I dun wanna get up." Was my barely understandable response.

"Don't make me do this." He said as I rolled over and waved him away lazily. Finnick sighed, grabbed my ankles and pulled me off the bed. "Get up! Reaping Day!" he yelled as he left the room.

I lied on the cold wooden floor for a few minutes before getting up and having a shower. I stepped out of the shower and put on my blue bathrobe, walking over to my closet. After debating with myself for a half hour, I decided on a blue mermaid dress and put my long hair in a side braid. I walked into our living room and saw my siblings and parents all getting ready. "Wow Hazel, it's like you're expecting to be chosen." Melanie said as she finished tying her red bow onto her white ruffled dress.

"After six siblings being reaped, I wouldn't doubt it." I said, preparing myself to be Reaped.

I was standing with the other 17 year old girls in the sweltering heat. As previous Victors, Finnick and my sisters had taken their usual spots on the stage. Soon our escort, Shine, was walking up to the microphone.

"Welcome! Welcome! To the District 4 Reaping of the 74th Hunger Games! Today we have a very special video all the way from the Capitol! The same video they played every year played and as usual I tuned it out. I only knew it was over when Shine spoke again, "I just love that! Don't you love that? Well then, let's move on. As usual, ladies first." Shine walked over to the large Reaping ball with the female slips and pulled out a slip, "Hazel Odair!" She exclaimed.

"No!" I heard Sage yell from somewhere. I bravely walked onto stage, not too shocked.

"Perfect! Now for the boys!" Shine walked over to the boy's Reaping ball, "Jay Blue!"

"I volunteer!" A frantic male voice yelled, as the boy came into view. I recongized him as Jack Blue, a boy in my class.

"We have a volunteer!" Shine exclaimed as Jack came on stage, "And you are?"

"Jack Blue."

"Well, I bet that was your brother, wasn't it?" Shine asked enthusiastically.

"Yes."

"Well, please applaud Distict 4's two tributes in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Hazel Odair and Jack Blue!" Jack and I shook hands and were lead into the Justice Building for our final goodbyes before being sent to our deaths.


	3. The Tributes

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you guys are enjoying this story and also this is not my best writing. Please remember this is my first Hunger Games story. Remember to review!**

"Hazel!" Caeli, Leila and Lucy screeched as they ran into the room, face streaked with tears. I clung to them for dear life, knowing there was a large chance I would never see them again.

"I should have volunteered!" Leila shouted as she clung to me, shaking with sobs.

"No, you shouldn't have! I have been training for 10 years, I am going to be fine." I barely had time to finish my sentence before the Peacekeepers came in and forced my friends out with them screaming 'bye.'

Next my parents came in, my mother clinging to my father's tall frame and then both of them engulfed me in a tight hug. "I can't believe my baby might die!" My mother cried. I couldn't help feeling a little sad at the fact my mother didn't have total fate in me.

"Mom, you said this the years Muse and Laurel won too! I just won't trust the Careers!" I said reassuringly. After Ace's games Laurel and Muse were reaped the consectcutive years after and won by not working with the Careers. My mother nodded and wiped her tears away as my father leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"You come home to us." He said as the tears finally started falling. My father never cried, not since Ace. I hugged them both as the Peacekeepers came and took them aways.

The last visitors were my five siblings. I was soon devoured in hugs as my sisters and Finnick consoled me. Instead of constantly crying my sisters gave me advice on how to survive. "Aren't you mentoring me, Muse?" I questioned.

"The Capitol won't allow me to mentor a family member, Belle is your mentor." It took me a minute to place Belle but figured it out. She won the 68th Hunger Games, the year after Melanie. Out of all the tributes, only 8 were here to show for it. Mags, Finnick, Melanie, Belle, Lacey, Annie, Laurel and Muse. Mags was like my grandmother, Annie was like a sister and Belle was a good friend of Finnick's and he told me he likes her.

The Peacekeepers came and took Melanie, Lacey, Laurel and Muse back to my parents, while Finnick and Belle headed to the train. I spotted Jack and ran up to him, "Hey, Nerd." I said and he smiled.

"Hey, Hazel."

"You ready for this?"

"No. But when would I be?"

"True, true. At least you can be in the Careers."

"Please, I won't make it past the Bloodbath. I'll be first dead. I know it."

"No you won't. You're stronger than you think, you hit the bullseye in spears every time! You have a really good chance of winning!"

"I have no chance of winning! Even my mom said that!" Jack saw the hurt look on my face when he yelled and he ran his hand through his short, dirty blonde hair. "I'm sorry, it's just… nevermind."

"Jack! Hazel! Time to go!" Belle yelled from the train while Finnick was trying to braid her hair. Jack and I boarded the train and sat on the couch where Finnick, Belle and Shine were sitting. Shine went on and on with how the great the Capitol was. For two straight hours!

"Who wants to watch the Reapings?!" Finnick yelled after looking at the clock for the tenth time. Jack, Belle and I ran to the television before Shine could object. Finnick put the live broadcasting of The Reapings on. I made notes of all the tributes.

Glimmer Stone and Marvel Goodman from District 1. Glimmer wouldn't win but Marvel might.

District 2 had Cato Hadley and Clove Hart. Cato was huge and definetly a threat. Clove was small but looked extremely dangerous.

From District 3 were Grace Moon and Alexander Dawson. Alexander wasn't a threat but Grace would make a good ally.

Then there was Jack and I. I knew my reaping was planned the moment the camera zoomed to the Victors

District 5 was not a threat. Just a girl named Finch and a boy named Sam.

Six had a boy named Jason who was not a threat. But the girl, Elise Carpenter, seemed like she has a chance.

District 7's male, Jensen, was definetly weak but the girl, Addison, seemed good. She would make a good ally.

Eight's tributes were Tyler and Jared. Both seemed like they may be threats but most likely won't win.

District 9 had a small boy named Misha and a girl named Sage. Misha was not a threat but Sage looked ready to fight her way out.

Ten's team was a girl, Janet, and a boy with a crippled leg, Jaiden. _Poor Jaiden. He might make a good ally though._

Districts 11 and 12 had… interesting tributes. 11 had a tall boy named Thresh, definetly a threat. The female was a small girl of 12 named Rue. She was small and probably wouldn't make it. But I was going to protect her. 12 had boy named Peeta and Katniss. They would make good allies.

After reviewing the competition, I realized something. These Games were going to be insane!


End file.
